1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thawing device frozen foods such as loin, fish, etc.
2. Prior Art
Frozen foods have been conventionally immersed into water or heated by a microwave oven for reducing time involved in thawing the frozen foods since it has taken much time to thaw the frozen foods under the normal temperature, which leads to vanishment of taste and remarkable deterioration of quality and freshness. Accordingly, there has been employed a thawing device having an excellent thermal conductivity, wherein the frozen foods contact the thawing device to thereby perform a heat exchange between the thawing device and the frozen foods.
Such a thawing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 64-60361 wherein the thawing device is formed of a solid plate body comprising a graphite compound of various artificial graphite, natural graphite, thermal cracking graphite. The frozen foods are put on or held between the thawing device.
In view of an excellent thermal conductivity of the conventional thawing device, the thawing device influences its self heat or ambient heat to the frozen foods to thereby thaw the frozen foods when the frozen foods contact the thawing device. However, an intended thawing efficiency can not be attained.
This poor thawing efficiency comes from the fact that firstly, the thawing device is formed of a rigid plate, secondly, the frozen food is modified in the shape thereof and indefinite at the surface thereof. Particularly, at the first stage of the thawing of the frozen food, the frozen food is rigid and firm, hence there occurs a poor contact between the thawing device and the frozen food, whereby voids, which impedes the thermal conductivity, is formed between the thawing device and the frozen food.